20 Questions
by Takari-san
Summary: Horo Horo x Tamao - Alone in the house Funbari Onsen together and bored? Horo Horo manages to drag Tamao into playing a game... and the game manages to drag them into falling in love...


**~20 Questions~**

**Pairing: HORO/TAMAO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, Horo or Tamao**

Takari-san: This is my first Horo/Tamao after a while and I sorta missed them both, hmm… let's see what do I have to clarify in this fic? Ah… okay, 20 questions is a game where the two players would each have 10 questions each, and they will ask the other alternately but the thing is you can't ask the same question the other person asked and of course, you can't lie. I found out about that after reading this Taglish script about the game… and well, it's somewhat like the fic. Let's see… this will be romance/humor, something I haven't done for the longest time so… wish me the best.

***

"What is your religion?" a pink-haired girl asked the blue-haired boy who sat close to her.

The blue-haired boy looked at her oddly, "Okay… what the heck is wrong with you? Is that really your third question? You have to be kidding! Well, your first question was… 'What is your whole name?' and your next question after that was, 'What are your hobbies?' but still…"

The blue-haired boy sighed, she wasn't exactly dumb, she's quite intelligent but she might be a bit nutty. After all, after the questions 'When did your period start?' and 'What napkin brand do you wear?' you could have expected the girl/woman you asked to murder you already, or at least take revenge…but she was unique and still asked those questions…

The pink-haired girl blinked in a rather innocent way, "Why, is asking those questions against the rules of the game? I'm just asking because I want to get to know you better…"

"No Tamao, it's just… odd…" the blue-faired boy sighed, "Might as well answer your question, I'm pagan, well that's quite obvious due to the fact that the Ainu tribe lives in mountains, right? We worship nature and the gods and goddesses."

Tamao nodded, "I see… but isn't it confusing Horo Horo-kun?"

Wait, I know you might be wondering why Horo Horo and Tamao are suddenly asking questions like these to each other. You see, it began like this… Anna and Yoh (the owners of Funbari Onsen) went out to watch a movie, a movie that was the sequel to one of Anna's favorite tele-dramas so she forced Yoh to come with her. It was because of that Horo Horo (who was visiting at that time) and Tamao (who was there to visit/cook/clean) ended up alone in the inn with nothing to do. Bored out of his wits, Horo Horo then asked Tamao to play a game with him, the game that is called "20 Questions"…

"How the hell can that be confusing?" Horo looked at her oddly.

"Well… there are plenty of gods and goddesses the pagans worship and I guess, you could get confused, right?" Tamao told him explaining how it could be confusing.

Horo Horo just shrugged, "I guess I'm already used to it."

"Ah…" she said as if she was a five-year old who was thought an important lesson in life.

Horo Horo laughed, "It's nothing interesting really… anyway it's my turn!"

Tamao gulped wondering what kind of embarrassing question he would ask again, she barely sputtered out the answers for the first two questions.

"Let's see…" Horo said thinking of a good question. He was on his third question now and we wouldn't want to put them to waste, after all, this might be one of the few times he gets to know things like these… very useful for blackmail, especially when he wants her to cook for him. (^___^ now isn't that very Horo Horo-like?) "Hmm… let's see, since when did you like Yoh?"

"…" Tamao blinked, then realizing what the question was, she suddenly turned red from head to toe, "WHAT!?"

Horo Horo laughed, "Come on, you heard me, since when did you like Yoh?" Horo wore his sly grin, "You can't lie in this game…"

Tamao was flustered still looking at Horo Horo with a disbelieving look, "H-How did you know?"

Horo Horo blinked wondering what did she mean by 'How did you know?' He laughed realizing that the world should not know about her "hidden" infatuation with Yoh Asakura, "Do you really think the whole world doesn't know? I only know you a bit excluding today but I already knew."

Tamao looked surprised, "S-So you mean Yoh-sama and Miss Anna knows?"

"I don't think Yoh knows, but Anna, pretty much I think she does." Horo told the pink-haired girl patting her on the head, "Now, how about an answer to the question?"

Tamao sighed though looked pretty nervous.

"Don't worry, even if Anna acts like the way she does I think she doesn't mind, rather I think she respects your feelings… now come on, the game ain't fun if you don't answer the questions!" Horo Horo whined.

Tamao smiled, the weight in her heart lightened by the genki blue-haired Ainu beside her, "Well, I guess since I was five, when I first met him."  
  


"That's a long time…" Horo exclaimed, "Anyway, it's your turn pretty miss…"

Tamao blushed because of how Horo Horo-kun addressed her but rather suppressed it since that was how Horo Horo-kun spoke, "Well… who was your first love?"

Horo blinked, "That's a rather interesting question compared the others you asked… Well, aside from my parents, family and such… I'd say it was food… but if you're talking about LOVE, like how those romance novels puts it, I'd say… Hmm… actually, I'd say no one… How about you, do you want to be my first love?"

Tamao blushed at that question then asked with another question, "Is that your fourth question?"

Horo blinked, "Hell no! Hmm… for my fourth question, who is the person you admire the most? Please don't answer with Yoh, it gets repetitive."

"Hmm… I'd say Miss Anna or Kino-sama then…" Tamao answered.

"I see…" Horo said scratching his chin, "Okay, you turn…"

Tamao sat there thinking of a good question, "Hmm… why are you so over-protective over your sister, Pirika?"

"Your back with your boring questions again… Well, isn't it obvious? She's my sister and I want her to be safe." Horo Horo said simply with a grin on his face.

"I think nobody is that protective over his sister but I guess you're really just like that…" Tamao giggled, "Well, what are you waiting for? It's your turn."

"Why don't you tell Yoh how you feel? I mean, I'm quite sure you wouldn't get murdered by anyone if you do so, so why not admit?" Horo asked realizing he only had five questions left after this one.

"Well, it's typical that you can't tell the one you like about it since your shy… and well, I'm afraid that I'd—" there were tears threatening to fall when she felt Horo Horo's protective arms on her.

"Hey, I understand, now… let's just have some fun and continue on with the game, okay?" Horo Horo let go of her then patted her head with a smile. He was somehow beginning to really enjoy being with her.

Tamao nodded with a smile then sat up straight again, "Okay then, why do you fight with Ren-kun so much Horo Horo-kun?"

Horo Horo exploded with laughter, "Well, that isn't exactly a hard question, I don't like Ren, and he doesn't like me and so we fight, and when you add the fact that he is somehow close to my sister… that means I REALLY DON'T like him." (^__^ Horo's so cute…)

Tamao sweatdropped, "Okay then… it's your turn."

"Let's see… damn, can't think of anything good… oh well, what's your ambition?" Horo Horo asked running out of interesting questions.

"I'd say to be able to get married and where a beautiful gown, have a family and a loving husband." Tamao smiled saying what a typical girl like her would say.

"Do you think I'd fit the part of your husband?" Horo Horo laughed.

Tamao joined him in the laughter, "Stop kidding around Horo Horo-kun, let's see… for my seventh question… if you were trapped in a deserted island, what would you bring? However, you can't bring Kororo or use your Shamanic powers…"

Horo blinked, "That's an odd question, oh well, I'd bring a magic lamp with a genie inside and wish myself out of there!" Horo Horo grinned broadly.

Tamao sweatdropped and waited for Horo Horo's next question.

"In the shower, do you sing, and if you do what song do you sing?" Horo Horo asked apparently running out of questions to ask a thing like that…

"Err… I sing to the tune of… eternal flame?" Tamao said in embarrassment.

Horo Horo almost choked in laughter, "So you really sing?" he laughed again.

Tamao pouted then hit Horo Horo on the head, "Shut up…"

Horo Horo rubbed his hurt head, "I thought you were innocent and sweet…"

Tamao stuck her tongue out and smiled at him then asked him her nest question, "Do you even know how to cook?"

"Hmm… I never tried before… want to be my taste-tester?" Horo Horo grinned then winked at her.

Horo smiled, _I guess I haven't been completely truthful to Tamao, after all… I think I already know who my first love is…_

"No thanks, don't want to die of poison yet Horo Horo-kun…" Tamao told him with a smile, "And, I'd take that as your eighth question, okay?"

"Hey, wait!" Horo shouted but no avail. Tamao already took it as a yes, even if he didn't say anything.

"I guess it is; it's my turn again…" Tamao grinned then asked Horo Horo with a serious tone of voice, "Do you think anyone in this world would love me? I mean… sure, I have friends, but I mean love me… as in, love me, love me…"

"I didn't quite catch the last part but I pretty much know what you mean… and my answer is… I already know someone who loves you, currently." Horo Horo grinned.

Tamao looked at him wide-eyes, "You do? Who is it?"

Horo Horo grinned, "Save that for your last question… now let's see, do you think the one I would or I currently love will love me back?"

"Well of course Horo Horo-kun," Tamao blushed, for some reason whenever Horo Horo-kun talked to her she would act like how she would act to Yoh-sama, "After all, just a few moments here with you and I already feel so comfortable with you…"

_Comfortable was an understatement. _Tamao thought silently.

"You better be right about that…" Horo looked at her with a smile.

"Of course I am, now Horo Horo-kun, who is it? Who is the person who loves me right now?" Tamao asked Horo Horo really eager to know the answer.

Horo Horo laughed then pulled her for a hug, "I thought it would be obvious by now, me of course…"

Tamao blushed, this was the second time that night that Horo Horo-kun hugged her.

"Take this as my last question, do you love me too?" Horo Horo asked Tamao with a playful and cheerful grin.

Tamao nodded, "Yes, I do…"  
  


"I guess I do fit the part of your loving husband, but Tamao… that's an awful lot of years of loving Yoh you're throwing away to go to my handsome self…" Horo Horo said as Tamao was wiping the tears of happiness that managed to form in her eyes.

"Let's put it this way, when you love someone, it doesn't mean you'll love them forever… but you know?" Tamao smiled as she hugged Horo Horo.

"What is it?" Horo Horo grinned happily. Of course he was happy, not everyone gets to have such a fairytale-like (in the modern world) ending in their love story.

"I want it to be forever with you…" Tamao said with a smile.

"That's too sappy, even I may get cavities, but let's put it this way… the feeling's mutual." Horo Horo grinned as he bent down a little to give Tamao a kiss.

The door opened suddenly, revealing Yoh and Anna…

"Ah… Konbanwa Horo Horo, Tamao-chan…" Yoh said with a sweatdrop, "Did we miss something?"

The two pulled away blushing profusely as they faced Yoh and his fiancé who was looking at them like they weren't the real Horo Horo and Tamao.

Anna sighed, going up the stairs, "I'm going to sleep… I honestly watched too much kissing scenes today… in the movie and at home…"

The three in the room sweatdropped.

**Owari**

Takari-san: How was it? I think it went through rather well… and rather cute. Sure, it was a bit too fast for them to fall in love with each other but anyway, as Horo Horo thought, it was a fairytale love story, right? How was it? I hope you enjoyed it… it was very enjoyable to write, considering it just took me an hour and a half and only minutes of writer's block (that's rare) Oh and of course, read and review or simply **R/R!**


End file.
